7 Koopa-abandonados
by Zero0star
Summary: Os Koopalings, os 7 filhos mais velhos do Bowser, foram deserdados pelo pai. Aqui o mais velho, Ludwig Von Koopa, explica as muitas razões pelas quais foram deserdados.
1. Planeamento perfeito

O plano é perfeito.

Desta ves vamos acabar com o Mario e o bigode verde.

Ainda me lembro daquela ves em que tentamos conquistar a terra dos Yoshis. Fomos derrotados pois cometemos um erro gravissimo. Como mais velho eu devia ser o ultimo a enfrentar o Mario e essa foi a unica razão pela qual falhamos essa conquista. Se tivessemos derrotado o Mario nessa altura, neste mumento já teriamos todo o mundo sobre o nosso dominio.

E desta vez esse erro foi corrigido pois voltei a ser o ultimo com quem aquela peste vermelha vai lutar!

No inicio pensamos que esta ia ser uma historia igual a todas as outras... mas depois descobri de onde veio a minha magnifica inteligencia! O meu pai é realmente inteligente. Desta vez eu e os meus irmãos vamos usar o Koopa clow car do nosso pai e a melhor parte é que o Junior nem sequer vai participar!

Estive a treinar tecnicas de batalha para usar contra os Marios e ocorreu-me uma completamente perfeita!

O Mario é um pássaro?

Não!

O Mario sabe voar?

Claro que não!

Então que tal lutar no ar, onde o Mario não pode chegar apesar dos seus grandes saltos?

Parece perfeito, não parece?

Mas não é.

Eu não sou um passaro e por isso mesmo com o meu salto flutoante apenas estaria no ar durante alguns segundos antes de cair para o chão que é o sitio perfeito para ele dar um dos seus grandes saltos e atingir-me.

Pensei durante horas e ocorreu-me outra magnifica ideia.

Se não sei voar que tal usar correntes agarradas ao teto para me manter no ar, em segurança dos pes do Mario, enquanto lhe disparo rajadas de feitiços?

Mas novamente á uma falha.

Vai demorar muito tempo até eu conseguir aperfeiçoar estas tecnicas.

Mas tambem me preveni para isso. Se o Mario chegar até mim antes de eu dominar essas tecnicas... mandei instalar uns canhões no chão, fortes que chege para me mandarem a mim e ao meu ceptro mágico até uma das correntes. Uma vez numa corrente nunca mais vou descer de lá enquanto o Mario fica condenado a tentar escapar-se aos saltinhos de um lado para o outro mas ninguem consegue escapar para sempre e chegará o momento em que a peste vermelha se vai cansar e ser um alvo fácil para os meus disparos magicos e azuis.

Gosto de azul por várias razões:

1ª- O Mario usa vermelho.

2ª- O bigode verde usa (obviamente) verde.

e 3ª- O meu cabelo e a minha carapaça são azuis.

Mas acho que sai um pouco do topico principal.

De qualquer maneira há bastantes hipoteses de não ir usar estas tecnicas perfeitas porque existe a pequena probalidade de que um dos outros esmagem o Mario como o inseto que ele é... Uma barata vermelha, na minha opinião.

Sei que neste momento a barata vermelha deve estar quase a lutar com o Roy que, infelismente, decidiu que ia usar a sua "super" força para empurrar a barata vermelha contra a parede e esmaga-la sem piedade. Ele não passa de um bruto...


	2. O que?

Neste momento estou á espera que o Mario chegue até mim.

Consegui aperfeiçoar ao máximo a minha tecnica de salto flutuante, que aprendi graças a observar aquele Yoshi tão estupido que anda sempre atrás do Mario, mas mesmo sabendo que me consigo agarrar ás correntes do telhado perfiro manter uns bons canhões no chão para em caso de o Mario se agarrar a elas eu posso entrar num dele e-

Estou a ouvir o Mario!

Chegou! Já o vejo no fim do corredor!

Finjo-me de sorpreendido, viro-me e riu-me... A diversão vai começar!

Assim que ele move um pé salto e agarro-me a uma das correntes.

Exatamente como plane-ei! Ele não sabe o que fazer e enquando corre de um lado para o outro eu carrego um bom disparo do meu ceptro magico!

E lá vai o meu tiro! Vai acertar-lh-

**O QUE?**

No ultimo segundo, mas mesmo no ultimo segundo, ele saltou e... e... e começou a voar direito a mim!

Isto esta-me a doer! Ele acabou de me cair em cima e fes-me largar a corrente. Já vejo o chão por baixo e o Mario por cima mas isso até é bom...

Assim que cai no chão meti-me na carapaça e agora estou a rodar e... ATINGI O MARIO! SOU UM CAMPEÂO LENDARIO! E ele perdeu aquelas orelhas e aquele rabo de raposa que lhe permitiam voar!

Saio da carapaça e imediatamente salto para uma corrente para que daqui possa aplastar o Mario.

Não estou a ver bem... não estou a ver bem... NÃO ESTOU A VER BEM... **E****STOU A VER BEM!**

Mas... ele está a entrar num canhão?

Se ele fosse minimamente esperto ia para o canhão que está imediatamente debaixo de mim para me dar uma boa cabeçada...

Ele devia pensar que eram tubos mas agora que sabe o que é que são... OU NÃO! Vai usar as minhas armas contra mim mesmo e já está a entrar e...

OOOOUUUCHHHH!

Isto doi!

Estou confuso... Acho que estou a cair... ou já cai? Está um homenzinho vermelho e azul a correr direito a mim e saltou e...

AAAARGH!

Mario!

Eras tu!

E cá estou eu a ir direito ao Mario, dentro da minha carapaça enquanto ele está indefeso a escorregar pela parede a baixo! Mas quando o vou atingir ele simplesmente salta e se afasta até ao outro lado da sala, ou seja, esatamente o que eu estava á espera! Pois enquanto ele espera por mim daquele lado eu saio da minha carapaça e salto para uma corrente.

Vejo como um leve sorriso se mostra na cara dele. Eu sei do que ele está á espera:

Que eu me ponha numa das correntes e espere que seja atingido!

Mas isso não vai aconteser!

Hu-uH!

O sorriso dele desapareseu assim que viu que em vez de ficar quieto na corrente estou na verdade a balançar-me de um lado para o outro!

Mas ele parece não perder a esperança e mete-se num dos canhões apenas para falhar ridiculozamente!

Para ser sincero... Não é lá muito facil atingir alguem quando estou aqui a balançar numa corrente e esse alguem tambem esta sempre a correr e a enfiar-se em canhões.

Agora ele está a entrar num canhão e é obvio que fai falha-

OUCH!

Estou confuso...

Lá vem ele...

Adeus, mundo cruel...

* * *

**Obrigado aqueles que teem perdido o seu tempo a leras mihas estupidas historias...**

**O prossimo capitulo vira em cinco dias...(Ou isso eu espero!)**


End file.
